Hello, You
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Korra obsessively falls in love with a nurse, and does everything she can to keep it that way. Netflix's YOU parody. Concept inspired by the show, but not based on it. Chapters will definitely be changed to M.


**Chapter 1**

"Wow. When they offered you the job, I didn't expect you to start working today." Opal, who works the front desk says to me.

She's also in charge of fixing the camera to create my name tag, which isn't a part of her job description. But that's hospitals for you. They want to keep all their money, and not hire specialized and qualified individuals.

But why am I complaining? They hired me right on the spot. Desperate? No. Needing to fill a position, yes! And boy did they choose the right candidate. Being a night custodian wasn't my ideal job. Actually, I never saw myself being one. But sometimes destiny puts you were you need to be.

"Alright, Korra. You can smile if you'll like." Opal says, finally getting the camera and program to cooperate .

"It feels like picture day all over again." I joke, which gets the woman to laugh.

Her laugh is genuine, but if I lived with her for more than a week, I could see myself getting annoyed. Judging by the picture frame sitting on her desk, she already has a lover whose ears are the keeper of such laugh.

When I see a coffee mug that reads 'Dunder Mifflin Paper Company, Inc.' sitting on her desk. I internally start to cringe.

I don't mind the show. I watched it a few times when I didn't feel like changing the channel. So, technically it's not the sitcom that makes me lose faith in humanity, it's the godforsaken people that worship it.

Take Jim and Pam for example. Everyone thinks they're the 'It' couple. But let's be real. If you've to use a fake relationship created to appeal to the masses, just to know if it's love. Is it really love?

Love is supposed to be spontaneous and crafted for just you and your partner. When you compare your relationship to other things like celebrities, shows, or books? You're bound to disappointment. I'm a hopeless romantic and realist. I believe in love, but I also believe there has to be things that make you love differently.

"Didn't want to smile, huh?" Opal says, while printing out my I.D.

This isn't great. Now she thinks I'm some psychopath. Only creeps don't smile in photos.

I must fix this.

"Sorry about that. I was just so nervous."

She looks up very sympathetic. "Nervous because of your first day?"

I smile and shake my head no,indicating that wasn't the reason.

"Not because of that. It's just...I tend to lose badges a lot. I would hate to misplace my new one today. Identity theft isn't a joke!" I that one line is enough to win her over again.

"Oh my Gawd! You like the Office too!?"

I pretend to look dumbfounded. "No way! I thought I was the only super fan."

Opal quickly pulls out a journal, from inside her drawer and shows it to me. "You aren't alone, Girl. My boyfriend Bolin took me to a Con once and I got the autograph of Jenna Fischer. She's so nice. She's my favorite on the show. Don't let anyone know this but… she inspired me to take this job."

I can totally see that.

"I'm glad you went after your dreams. If you haven't, I don't think I would've met my first friend." I reply, which gets her to touch her heart.

"I adore you already, Korra. Here is your badge and you're set to go. You'll be fine. The emergency section of the building is more chaotic. Here in the pediatric ward, it's easier. Also it's nights, so you won't run into too many accidents."

I wave goodbye to Opal, and head to the supply room.

I never worked in a hospital before, but if you asked H. would tell you I've worked inside three major hospitals in various states of the Midwest.

But something tells me working in Arizona, won't be too much of a difference compared to having no experience. If I was in a major city like Houston, Los Angeles, Or DC, maybe. But not Phoenix.

I never took myself as a western girl, I grew up in Michigan. I traveled from time to time, but I always found myself home again. But this time, I can't go home. I don't think I could ever go back. There is too much pain there, and I'm working on being a better version of myself.

And where's a better start to do that, other than a whole new region?

Just Like most twenty seven year olds, I moved due to a heartbreak. I didn't grow up in the most loving environment either, so you know this almost killed me.

I was in love with a girl named Yue for almost four years. We met while I was working at a gym. Yue was my first love, she was my moon! My night and day. I would do anything for her, and I thought she would do the same. But the only thing I got from her was a stab in the heart.

It has been a year since the life changing event occurred, and I like to think I'm better now. I have to be! Because what non-healed person takes on a new career? Exactly! Only people that are ready to live life again, make those decisions. And from this day on, I'm doing all the things that make me happy.

From time to time, I find myself going through her social see if she's really happy without me. Of course I'm not directly checking on her from my personal accounts. She's not mature enough to handle a healthy platonic relationship with me. Which means, I'm blocked everywhere. But that's okay, sometimes the villain likes to play the victim. Because they feed off support. Which is odd, because I gave her nothing but my love and support.

But that's enough about her! She's no more. She's dead to me. I'm the one living with this new found growth. I know what I'm worth. I know I'm capable of falling in love again. And I know when I find the right person, they're going to love me back fully this time.

I get to the supply closet, and I find everything I need waiting for me. My uniform isn't too bad. I've to wear a light blue sports polo, and black pants. Even though this is a woman's large, my arms are practically screaming. With this being a breathable material, it doesn't get in the way with my movement. But it certainly makes me admire my hard work and dedication at the gym. I'm not a gym rat, like most people think when they see me. I just grew up doing a lot of physical work, which I don't want to get into. Referring back to my tough childhood and all.

Since this is just the beginning of my shift, I've to get to work.

Graveyard shift, here we come.

* * *

With three hours passing, and retrieving trash from numerous wards. I've only 30 minutes until my first break, and I'm certainly hungry. I'm going to have to start bringing in snacks, because my appetite doesn't help when I'm burning off so many calories from working.

I push my mop to the 18 month and under ward, and It's so much quieter compared to the others I just finished. I know it's past midnight and all, but some kids come to life around this time I found out. I quietly begin to work, when I hear the most angelic voice down the hall.

"Everything starts to get a lot easier, the more you practice." A woman says, which just gets me to push my bucket further down to the room it's coming from.

When I reach the room, I see the most divine woman to make contact with my eyes. She's standing beside a girl who must be new. I know this, because the woman that's beside her, holds more confidence over the girl. But it's not in an intimidating way, it's more nurturing and comforting.

This quality of her's, makes her beauty stand out more.

Both nurses are standing over an infant.

Hospitals have gotten so gender neutral at this point, The cap on the baby's head, gives me no clue if it's a boy or girl. And if you think about it, does it really matter? What does a gender have to do with how you treat and dress a child?

"You put the diaper on her well, why are you so nervous about the clothes. Ikki?" The older nurse asks.

The girl looks embarrassed at first, but when she realizes whom she's talking with, she lightens up.

"I don't want to hurt her, she's so small." Ikki replies.

The woman smiles, and I think I'm about to faint at such a thing. She doesn't just have the voice and smile. She has the overall appearance of a goddess. Her raven black locks that fall down her shoulder. Her green eyes that just pulls you in, greeting you will a "Hello".

All just breathtaking.

I don't want to be one of those people that overly focuses on a woman's body. So, I'm not... That's why I listed all the other qualities about her prior. Because the way the burgundy scrubs hug her slender curvy frame, has me singing the TLC song incorrectly.

Oh how I want those scrubs. No! Oh how I want to be those scrubs, right now.

Just starring at her, made me glad I waited to mop this floor.

"Don't be scared, let me show you."

Yes. Mystery Goddess woman. Show me your ways. All of them actually. Don't do me any damage, by withholding any information from me. You've awaken apart of me I've lost. You've my full attention, and I'll never let go.

She picks up a little white tee, and I can already picture it saying 'Mommy's and Mom's Little Angel.'

"Your fear is based on hurting her, which is good. No one wants to hurt their baby." She states, while grabbing the tiniest right arm. The infant doesn't even cry as she's being touched. It's as if, she's aware of the luxury of being held by a goddess.

"Pain is nothing without sensitivity first. In context and not, sensitivity is a line of defense. Even if you reach that line, it isn't always a bad thing." She replies, while sliding the arm into the sleeve of the shirt.

"Not everyone reacts to things the same. Sometimes we've to learn what hurts us a little, to avoid it in the future."

Even though she's teaching someone how to dress an infant 's speaking about something I'm very familiar with. She's speaking about vulnerability and trust. And when you're a sensitive person like myself, it's seen as a flaw. But really, it can save you from even the worst of pain.

This woman's level of wisdom, is something I'm very attractive to.

After getting one arm successfully in, she motions for the other nurse to finish the job with the left hand. Ikki is hesitant, but does what her mentor does, and gets the arm through too. The baby was a bit shaky at first, but she didn't cry.

Ikki looks over at her mentor excited, which awards me with another peek of the nurse's smile.

"Finish the job, Lilly still needs her head in the shirt. Now this part takes a little more attention. You want to make sure you're careful with the neck."

Ikki takes a deep breath, then raises the shirt over baby Lilly's head while supporting her neck, and slides it over with ease.

"I did it! You're the greatest teacher ever!" She says, before pulling the nurse into a hug. As the older nurse holds the girl, we make eye contact.

Fuck!

Fearful, I quickly grab my bucket and try to make my way back to the hall I previously started at.

What is wrong with me!?

I came here to start a better life, yet I'm out here being a freak. I was never a freak back home. Why do I've to be one now?

"Wait! Come back." A voice call out.

Even though she shouted in a hall of numerous sleeping babies, none of them are woken. That's what a voice of an angel does to you. It doesn't harm you.

Hearing her soft shoes, I know she's making her way towards me.

So, I loosen up my grip on my mop handle, then turn to face her.

I try not to look guilty, but I also try not to look at her chest that bounces, as she makes her way towards me.

When she's finally across from me, I can confirm she's even a work of art up close.

"I've been working here for three years, and I've never seen you here before." She states.

I bring one hand to my arm, probably out of nervousness which is rare for me.

"Yeah. Today is my first day actually."

"Hm. Makes sense. Do you typically work the grave yard shift?"

I find questions before an introduction, rude. But for her, I'll allow it. How else are you supposed to get to know your future wife?

"So far, yes. I'm basically just taking whatever hours they give me." I reply, honestly.

It's not like I need the money, I just need to be out of my house. I already spent months in my own self-pity and anger. I need something to take my mind off things.

The first time I went out, I had to grab coffee, because my machine gave out. I was not feeling people enough to go shopping for a new one. But I was also too desperate for caffeine, to ignore my crave. Therefore, the local Starbucks was my solution.

She nods, which tells me she understands where I'm coming from. Insightfulness is an important quality to have in a relationship.

"I would lend you my rigorous hours, but think you've to be qualified for a dozen of things." She replies, but then she starts to get traumatized by her previous use of words.

"I'm not saying you couldn't do it. It's just a lot of schooling being a nurse. A lot of tests! I mean. Not like I don't think you'll do good in school, or that you never went to school. Aw man. I should stop talking." She finishes, clearly embarrassed.

She's even more amazing than I thought.

I place my hand on her shoulder, to reassure her I'm not offended. When I see her look down at my arm. I start to flatter myself, because I know she admires my muscles.

"You do a great job. I would never want to take your job away." I state, while dropping my hand.

She clears her throat then sticks out her hand.

"My name is Asami. Nice to meet you."

Of course I know her name. I read it on her badge way before she told me. One of the many reasons why my coffee venture wasn't too much of a fail. Because despite the intense long line, I had to wait inside in. I saw the woman who took my breath away for the first time. She was wearing teal scrubs that day, and her hair was in a ponytail. She clearly looked tired and over worked, but she still held a smile on her face. And I knew I could never forget that smile after seeing it once.

When I saw the badge on her shirt that read Phoenix General, and saw the Tweety lanyard around her neck, I knew she had to work with children.

You can just tell when someone's great with kids, by the way they address others. They've a higher patience level. And when the Barista messed up her order, and mispronounced her name. She corrected him with ease and politeness.

"Korra. Nice to meet you too." I reply, while accepting her hand.

This isn't going to be the only time I accept her hand. Marriage is in the future at some point. However, I'm going to enjoy our now proper introduction.

I let go first, letting her know I'll wait for her. She looks almost disappointed from the missed contact, which is good in my favor.

"I should be getting back to work. It was nice to meet you again, Asami." I state, while retrieving my mop and bucket again.

"It was nice to meet you too, Korra. Maybe we'll cross paths again."

"Why do you say maybe, I work here?" I tease, but also ask out of curiosity.

"This is a very popular floor, a lot of custodians work on it. But that's a good thing for you, because you want more hours, right? I don't know who hired you, but ask if the ER needs help. They're always busy."

Fuck! I can't believe there are others that will interfere with my new soulmate. I should've known I wouldn't be assigned to a particular ward. I'm a custodian, the whole hospital needs to be clean.

I start to become overwhelmed, because I feel the happiness I just got back, start to slip away again. Why does this always seem to happen to me?

I leave the bucket against the wall, and make my way down the numerous halls over to the front desk where I see Opal playing SongPop on her phone.

"Hey, Gurl. How's cleaning?" Opal asks, while putting her phone down.

"Everything is good so far. I'm on my break now. But I had a quick question. How many custodians typically work on this ward most days?"

Opal looks at me strangely, at such an odd question. So, I start to clarify quickly."It's just I assumed I'll be assigned to different parts of the building. And with this being a hospital and all. I'm worried I won't see you a lot."

After my false confession, Opal looks hurt. "You're right. I never really thought of that!"

"Exactly, Girl. That's why I wanted to know, so I can at least be prepared to work in pity without you."

She opens up a word document and carefully looks around even though no one is really here or paying attention to us.

"It looks like you're sharing this floor with two other people. I can't give you their names, out of privacy. But I will tell you, they both are quite old, and don't really do a great job. However, they've been with us for almost ten years. "

"Ah. Seniority. Make sense."

"Yep. But on the bright side, this week you seem to be sharing two days with Iroh. Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you their name." she says frantic.

I cover my ears, even though I already heard it.

"What name?" I ask, which gets her to smile.

"I like you, Korra."

I smile and head off to the cafe to get some food. Now that I know what I'm working with, I'm a little more at ease. I won't let these obstacles interfere with our life, Asami.

We will be together. I just have to mop up the competition first.

The things you do for love.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_I really enjoy the show YOU and wanted to express that with this story. This fic won't be anything like the actual show, so you don't have to worry about spoilers. _

_Let me know what you think so far._

_Hello, You._


End file.
